


cover me

by Sandmanariux



Series: Ficvember 2020 [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandmanariux/pseuds/Sandmanariux
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Ficvember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997566
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	cover me

Lucifer and Chloe were sitting on the couch, cuddling with each other and watching a comedy show when Chloe broke the unusual silence. Her head was rested atop his shoulder and he had wrapped his strong arms around her, making her feel both comfortable and safe.

"Can you show them?" She asked.

Lucifer gave a curious glance to her. "Whatever do you mean?"

Chloe gave out a small sigh.

"I meant..." She gestured at his back.

"I meant your wings, Lucifer."

Lucifer stiffened beneath her and she could tell that he was surprised by her answer.

"Why?" He asked back.

Chloe shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because the last time I saw them you were flying down to Hell." She spoke dryly of the memory.

Lucifer gulped and muttered a small "Okay", before untangling himself from her limbs and standing up in front of her. She grasped the remote and turned the TV off.

"Before you do see them..." He started. She didn't let him finish. Chloe took Lucifer's hands and held them. He visibly sagged and calmed down at her touch, a common occurrence whenever he got angry about something. "It's fine, Lucifer. A team, remember?" She smiled. He returned it and stepped a few steps back so that she could see his entire body.

He took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders.

They popped out, white and shining. The sudden gust of wind blew Chloe's hair backwards and probably messed it up, but she couldn't care less. He was scared,for what? They were stunning.

She took a step closer. "Lucifer..." She breathed. Lucifer met her eyes and he was anxious. She could see. His wings were trembling. She brought her hand towards his left one and he shuddered. "No one's touched them before." He mumbled. Chloe nodded and brushed her fingertips over the soft fur. It was smooth and rough at the same time, with coarse edges and a cushy middle. She smiled.

"They're perfect." She said softly.

Lucifer unfurled his wings and stood in front of her, a grin wider than anything human.

_Just like you._


End file.
